


Astronomy < Erotology

by ypsese



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Character In Command, Fluff, Henry is a Little Shit, Kisses, Lime, Love Confessions, Pirates, Storms, The Black Pearl - Freeform, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: To be honest, I was constantly surrounded by drunken, disgusting pirates who often obsessed over my looks and demanded sex from me. So maybe that was why I was so fascinated by the boy.But Henry was so different. He was loyal — which seemed very naive considering he was aboard Captain Jack Sparrow’s Ship — and he was determined.And it was no secret seeing him was my favourite part of the day. Whenever his innocent brown eyes locked with my mine, my heart would do these stupid flips in my chest.And whenever he spoke to me, I found myself speechless, tongue-tied and most of the time I’d just nod, trying desperately to push the blush from my cheeks.





	Astronomy < Erotology

✽

“Henry, can I have some quiet please?” Carina said with a roll of her eyes. She was holding a pocket watch and her diary which was scattered with mindless scribbles.

“R-Right!” Henry flushed a little pink and backed away from Barbossa's daughter quietly. Said girl was nose deep into her book while jotting down small symbols.

I’d never really understood astronomy too much, just reading the stars and other celestial objects. I only ever took notice of them when Jack was too plastered to control the Black Pearl and forced me to take control.

Then and only then would I pay attention to the skies and the endless carpet of galactic stars.

I respected Carina for being persistent enough to look at the night sky for that long and find some hidden code beneath their glittering facade.

I was busy sweeping the deck and was sending Henry stray glances whenever I could. I knew it was a bit creepy but I couldn’t help it. I’d never seen someone so handsome in my life at sea.

To be honest, I was constantly surrounded by drunken, disgusting pirates who often obsessed over my looks and demanded sex from me. So maybe that was why I was so fascinated by the boy.

But Henry was so different. He was loyal — which seemed very naive considering he was aboard Captain Jack Sparrow’s Ship — and he was determined.

And it was no secret seeing him was my favourite part of the day. Whenever his innocent brown eyes locked with my mine, my heart would do these stupid flips in my chest.

And whenever he spoke to me, I found myself speechless, tongue-tied and most of the time I’d just nod, trying desperately to push the blush from my cheeks.

So seeing him get hurt made me pissed. I hated the way Carina pushed him aside so easily and I could tell it hurt his feelings, no matter how much of a brave face he put on.

I knew I had no chance with someone so kindhearted, brave and modest. Most pirates succumbed to the fact that we were very arrogant and anything but humble. Henry was the exact opposite and he had a set of morals that were frightening to defy.

But as Jack reminds me almost every day, I’m not the average scallywag pirate. Sure I was arrogant at times and not very open to change. But I hated mess and constantly demanded a scrutinising level of hygiene aboard the Black Pearl.

Jack knew what happened to people who didn’t meet my levels of cleanliness. They went overboard and under the ship, where hopefully all the sharp barnacles would rip apart the 3-month grime that had collected on their skin.

So that was who I was known for. (Y:N) (L:N) — second in command of the Black Pearl, a strong pirate who could swordplay like weaving silk — and was also head of heels in love with Will and Elizabeth’s son Henry Turner.

“Hey, witch!” Scrum called from the stern. I turned my attention from scrubbing the stains of rum from the floorboards and towards Scrums voice.

“I have a name,” Carina demanded, a flicker of anger showing in her ocean blue eyes. I pulled a weak smile, turning around as I continued to clean.

“Can you show us how to use this?” Scrum asked with a crooked smile. He then held up what seemed to be the mangled remnants single tubed telescope.

“What did you do?” Carina exclaimed as her jaw dropped, apparently surprised by Scrums unadulterated stupidity. She stuffed her diary into a place I didn’t want to know and stormed up the steps.

I continued to clean, moving from the stern to the bow and away from all the ruckus. When I finished cleaning the deck and tossed the dirty water overboard and watched as Jack the Monkey scuttled up the mast and towards the Burgee.

I chewed on my lip and stared as the brown mammal looped it’s tail around the mainsail and swung himself down onto the boom. I grinned at his display of skill and turned around to follow his path.

When I turned I slammed straight into an incoming pirate, pain bounced across my forehead and my eyes closed as I flinched. I was about to rip into whoever it was that didn’t seem to use their eyes but when I opened my own I was met with an innocent face.

Henry…

I blinked back a barrage of white stars and stared at him. I hadn’t factored into account how close he was to my face so when I blurted out an apology, I watched the bangs in front of his eyes sway from my cold breath.

“It’s quite alright,” Henry said as he leant back and smiled sheepishly. “...And entirely my fault.” I reeled back from our proximity and flushed pink.

“R-Right…” I muttered, feeling insecurities flutter in my stomach. Was my hair okay? It was tied into a messy braid. Was my face okay? It didn’t seem to be dirty. Was my breath okay? I had chewed on mint leafs all morning.

“You are (Y:N), correct?” Henry asked and I stared at him, dumbfounded that he actually knew my name.

“Uh…uh um, y-yes that’s my name.” I twiddled my thumbs and found my heart pounding when I met his gaze.

“Are you alright? You look rather sick.” He said as he leaned in a little too close and peered at my face. My eyes shot wide and I stumbled back, my rump hitting the side of the ship.

“I’m quite alright…just…” I swallowed thickly. “Startled.”

Henry leant back again and gave me a once-over. 

“I didn’t have the intention of startling you…although you don’t seem like the kind of pirate to be easily startled.” I blinked at his amused expression and narrowed my eyes.

“…what gave you that impression?” I asked curiously.

Henry’s cheeks flushed a little and he swallowed. “You were… different during the fight with Salazar…you seemed levelheaded.”

“Well…I uh…thank you I g-guess. I’ve always been comfortable doing this sort of thing. I’ve grown up on the Black Pearl.” Henry raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side…it looked very cute.

“So I’m assuming you met my father and mother.”

“Will and Liz…?” I smiled. “Yes…I was uh…very little back then…hardly able to walk without Jack’s help.”

“Did you not know your parents…?” Henry asked. I stared at him almost waywardly…I hadn’t expected him to ask such a personal question and judging by his expression he hadn’t either.

“I’m sorry…” He faltered. “I don’t…that was out of line.”

“It’s alright…” I scratched my cheek nervously. “I don’t remember my parents all too well…just blurred faces and lullabies."

“They passed away?” Henry asked softly.

“Aye, they did…not a moment later did Jack find me and ‘adopt me’ as he so eloquently put.” I shot a glance at the Captains’ chambers. “I found my sea legs before said legs could even walk.”

Henry burst out laughing and my joke which caught the attention of Carina and Scrum from the stern who were strangling each other. I flushed red and looked back at Henry who was staring at me.

“I didn’t see you as one with a sense of humour…moreover the most responsible on the ship…with your neurotic inclination for hygiene and all.” I grinned at him with a shrug of my shoulders.

“Yes…well that all happened with the trident of Poseidon did it not? Praise it be greek and not Roman, they weren’t nearly as forgiving.”

“Greeks…and Romans?” Henry pondered.

“Greek Mythology,” I confirmed. Henry frowned in confusion and tilted his head again.

“Ever heard of Perseus Jackson?” Henry shook his head.

“Demigods.” I mused. “…son of Poseidon. Who knows where they are now…” Henry grinned at me with a strange look in his eyes.

“So you believe in the supernatural?” He asked.

“Kinda hard not to…being a pirate and all.”

✽

The storm had been brewing for hours. But I hadn’t expected it to hit so hard. The clouds had been hanging around in dark clumps all morning.

The sea was restless, waves cutting through the wood and sending cold shivers through the entire crew. The water wasn’t warm as per usual, but chilling and dangerous.

The first wave hit unexpectantly, I was in my quarters counting up the rations and whiskey from our last raid when something with enormous amounts of pressure hit the hill and sent us teetering.

I burst from my room and saw Jack staggering across the deck with a bottle of rum in his hand. I stared at him in shock and then turned my attention to the crew.

Jib and Marty were rolling around in a flailing ball and the sails were starting to loosen. Jack the monkey screeched out in fear and scampered down the boom and landed on the stern.

“Steady on! Slow the pace!” I hollered as Jack stumbled over to the mast and placed a hand against the roped pillar. His eyes looked glassy and he turned towards me and gave me a goofy smile.

“You're the Captain! Steer your ship!” I yelled as I drew my sword and threw it at his face. The blade zipped past his left ear and seared a line of blood across the side of his face.

Jack burped and an expression of fear flowered over his face. “Right!” He exclaimed as he slid across from my sword and dropped his bottle of rum. It exploded on contact and ceramic pieces of the bottle went flying across the slippery deck.

“Straightened the sails, we’ll beat this storm laddies!” Jack hollered before he jerked his body to a stop. “And two frightening lasses.”

The ship rocked again and Jack went flying and hit the side of the left steps. A crooked drowsy smile spread across his lips and he burped again, swirling his fingers into the ear like he was playing air piano.

“Just let me sober up a bit.” I deadpanned at his slurred speech and approached the mast and plucked my sword from the wood it was embedded into. Jack swallowed heavily as the crew started to gather itself.

Carina was hanging onto the side of the stairs with a look of fear crossing her face. I raised an eyebrow her but then realised far too late what she was staring at.

A massive wave, I couldn’t measure it exactly because it was coming in too quickly but I’d estimate around 9 metres and levelling higher than the mast. The breadth churned darkly and frothed as it came in closer and closer.

I gulped and turned just in time to duck behind the mast. I clutched the ropes wrapped around it with all my strength and braced for impact.

The wave hit and the ship almost capsized the pressure was so immense. It hit the hull and knocked us back like a seesaw and when we rocked forward the wave grew bigger and slandered the deck.

My fingers went white with strain and pain caught my neck and forced my grip to loosen. My fingers gave out and the water forced me into the air like boat shrapnel.

I chocked on a scream and my back hit the side of the deck and my legs were thrown overboard. I reeled in fear as my eyes caught the evilly frothing sea I was dangling over. 

My sword indented into the side of the bow and slide down through the wood until gravity paused my descent. My arm ached from the constant pressure and my fingers were wet — ready to give out and slip from the grip of the sword at any moment.

I sucked in a breath and the boat rocked again. My elbow almost gave out from the pressure of being pulled in two directions at once and then another body flew overboard.

I spotted brown hair and scotch coloured eyes filled with fear and my stomach curled in horror. I reached out and caught his brown jacket with my free hand by the collar. His body jerked and the fabric was pulled from his body and he fell again.

His stomach hit one of the canons and he curled around it, grunting in pain. I had half the mind to question why the canons were loaded and out in the first place, maybe they'd wriggled free through all the ruckus. 

I saw blood smearing on the inside of his white shirt and panic spiked within me.  


“Henry!” I yelled as the sail swung sideways and a bunch of unknotted ropes flailed from the mast. My eyes widened and I let go of my sword and dropped onto one of the canons protruding from the ship.

My balance almost immediately caved under the ships rocky course and the constant shifting of the wind and water. I landed on the canon like I was riding a horse and I huffed in pain and gripped the canons entrance desperately.

The boat rocked violently and I lurched forward but managed to keep from falling into the sea. Henry didn’t have such luck and his body fell forward just as he came to his senses.

“(Y:N)?” He slurred out as his body slid off the canon slowly. I watched his scotch coloured iris fill with a sudden realisation of our impending doom and he flailed on instinct.I shot my free hand out and grabbed him by his elbow, steadying him.

“Are you alright?” I yelled over the winds and thrashing water. Henry scuttled a bit as he finally slid off his own canon and came crashing into me.

“Just fine!” He grunted back as hooked his other hand around the canons entrance and hauled himself up onto its surface. His forehead clashed with mine and we both jerked in a daze but my grip didn’t falter.

“You’re bleeding,” I noted as I watched blood swarm on his forehead. He stared at me, his choppy breaths hitting my face as he clung to me with all his worth.

Sitting on a canon while the ship fights back ten-metre waves would do that to you. Henry shuffled me along, pushing me back until we hit the canons end.

“How are we gonna get back up?” I yelled right in his ear. I watched him flinch and he looked back up at the side of the deck.

“I don’t think we should move.” He yelled back. “Your sword is too far out of reach.” I nodded my head, trying to see him through the wet bangs of my (H:C) hair.

“We’ll have to wait for Jack to navigate us out of the storm.” Henry nodded promptly and turned his gaze to the sky.

I’d been months since our first real conversation and we’d become really good friends. Even though it had taken a while to get through a good conversation without stuttering or saying something incriminating about my pirate childhood, it had gotten increasingly better until we bickered like an old married couple.

Even though I was crushing on him harder than our imminent death. Henry had decided on his own accord that he much rather enjoyed my company than that of Carina, especially when all she did was ridicule him.

Henry was warm against my chest as one hand clung to his shoulder and the other held onto the side of the ship. I could feel his hands clinging to my hips so tight my skin was going numb.

“How’d you get thrown overboard?” I yelled as another wave hit and rocked us together. Our chests clashed and I flushed bright red, my hair whipping him in the face.

Henry’s brown eyes filled with sheepishness and his cheeks went a little pink despite out situation. “I went to see if you were okay,” He swallowed thickly. “…but another wave hit and I lost my balance.”

I stared at him incredulously. “You went to save…me?”

“Obviously,” He said teasingly. "I couldn’t let you die.”

I pursed my lips. “You’re an idiot. You almost died.”

“So did you.” He quipped back with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes and reached forward, gripping his nape with one cold hand and meshing my lips against his own.

I knew it was spontaneous and most likely the worst decision of my life, but I didn't care, he looked too cute staring at me. 

Surprisingly Henry didn’t pull away, he reacted almost impulsively and tugged on my hips where his hands lay and pushed back just as passionately. He pulled away, blushing adorably and smiling like a dork.

“I love you!” He yelled over the roaring thrash of the water.  


I went dark red and smiled giddily. “I love you too!”

Henry grinned like the dork he was and stole my lips in another innocent kiss, his eyes closing and his grip on my hips trailing up my body and to my neck.

My first kiss with Henry and I didn’t think I’d be on the side of a boat, sitting on a canon, waiting to die in the pouring rain and confessing my love to a non-pirate.

✽

Contrary to popular belief, I really loved the ocean when it wasn’t being a prick. There was something about the endlessness and vastness that was breathtaking, not as much as Henry’s sleeping face, but almost so.

The waves were hypnotic and the constant thrashing and booming of the waves could lull anyone to sleep not putting into account the intoxicating feeling of being rocked back and forth.

“What are you doing up?” A voice called from the direction of my quarters. I turned my head from looking at the lulling sea and saw Henry in his white shirt and pants starting me.

His hair was ruffled and all over the place, probably from being asleep. The bags under his eyes weren't as prominent and I cock an eyebrow.

“I could ask you the same question.” I tossed back another sip of rum and turned to observe my boyfriend. I was hanging on the railing, one leg on the inside and the other balanced on the rim.

“I woke up and you weren’t there.” He said softly as he approached my form. I grinned at him and pressed my lips to the end of my bottle and chugged back the rest.

“This is my only time of peace and quiet outside our quarters.”

“Two in the morning is your only time of peace and quiet…?” Henry mused as he wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged me into his arms.

“That and being alone with you.” I murmured into his chest as I tossed my bottle away, the boy in front of me gaining all my attention.

He grinned. “You must be in heaven right now then.”

I laughed into his chest and curled my arms around his neck, threading my fingers into the strands of his soft, warm hair.

Henry pressed a kiss to my temple, almost innocently and picked up my thighs, wrapping them around his waist. I could have purred I was so comfortable in that moment.

“You’re so cold.” He muttered as he ran his hands up and down my spine, I could feel the constant flex of his muscles and the fluctuation of them under his back, rippling like the sea.

“And you’re hot,” I whispered as his hands sent spikes of warmth deep into my bones. He let out a low chuckle and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

“Thanks,” Henry said with a grin, his lips trailing down the side of my face and to the corner of my lips. I turned my head a fraction and our lips met softly.

He jolted slightly and hoisted me up, standing between my legs as his hands came to rest underneath the curve of my breast.

His tongue trailed my outer lip, capturing my small moan between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth. He pulled back, his scotch coloured eyes twinkling mischievously.

He dived back into my lips, his tongue slipping through without resistance. I allowed him to trail every single crevice of my mouth as his hands came down my chest and down to my legs again.

He tipped my neck back with the force of his lips and continued to trail his lips down my neck. The tenderness he applied made me roll my head and display the full rawness of my skin.

Henry caught onto that and continued to tease me, stroking my thighs with his palms. My breath hitched in my throat as I entwined my fingers in his hair and twisted them.

His lips dragged across my collarbone and onto my jugular, nipping the flesh softly and lathering his tongue on my skin. He gave a rather hard suck and my body jerked into his hands. 

“We should head back if you want to continue…” Henry breathed into my ear as he pulled away.

“Yeah…” I whispered through my breathless gaze. “Don’t want Jack to ruin anything like last time.”

✽


End file.
